Merry Christmas
by Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: Sakura and Gaara having trouble in what to get their teammates and friends for Christmas. ONESHOT crack fanfiction. Sakura and Sasuke pairing


**"Merry Christmas"**

* * *

I do not own Naruto at all. I just own the plot and the ocs. (this is kinda a crack oneshot LOL) Merry Christmas! Everyone (seeing I cant update tomorrow to say it.)

* * *

Its exactly one week towards Christmas in the village hidden in the leaves. The most citizens took their time decorating their homes with bright Christmas lights and fake reindeer's in the front or raiding the store for gifts. (which the owners of whatever stores are quiet proud at this time of year for) Everyone looks busy, except of course our famous team, team 7.

Like always, they are waiting for their sensei at the bridge in the center of the village almost not patient. Sakura lean her back over the rails a bit staring at the clouds above, thinking on what to get her teammates for. Sasuke, is not too far from her almost doing the same thing. He closes his onyx eyes and put his hands into the pockets of his shorts, listening to his friend slash teammate slash rival rant what he want for Christmas.

"What I want for Christmas is a huge bowl of ramen the size of a house for Christmas!" He said excitedly, jumping up and down and his blue eyes shine with sparkles of the mere wish.

"Heehehehe" he started to laugh afterwards.

"Freak." Sasuke muttered,

"Say what you want Teme, your wish is more stupid than mine." Naruto stated, waiting for the hit he knew will always come when he insults Sasuke. But the hit never came, and Naruto looked towards Sakura. "Sakura-chan are you all right?" He asks, worry filled his voice for the pink hair teammate that he used to have a crush on.

Sakura shook her head snapping back in reality, she glance at Naruto confuse.

"What?" She asked.

Now she could feel two set of pair of eyes on her.

"Naruto-baka, asked if you are all right. Are you?" Sasuke cold voice enters the pink hair head and she laugh fake like Naruto had did minutes ago.

"I'm fine, I'm just wondering what time Kakashi-sensei is showing up that's all." Sakura said to her teammates, but they all know that there is something wrong.

* * *

"Kankuro, where is the Christmas tree?" Gaara voice enters his older brother head one morning in the mansion that he, his sister and his brother lives once they found out that their father was dead during the Chunin Exams. Kankuro, through his black hood sweat-dropped. "This is the Christmas tree." Kankuro said, pointing at the dry out tree in the center of the room. The dry tree was covered with sand, bright yellow and red Christmas bobs and a bright star on top. Other than that, the said tree looks like shit.

Gaara raise his eye brow at his brother,

"Is is suppose to look like that?" He asked confuse. He read and saw a Christmas tree before years ago in another village. It was so full of life, unlike this one here.

"Well go try to look for a Christmas tree in Suna." Kankuro muttered to himself hotly, just as their sister entered the room. She wore a short cut black dress, her fan tied to her back and she wore four tight ponytails in her hair like in the Chunin exams. "Your an idiot Kankuro-kun, we could use a plastic tree that the store carries." Temari stated,

"I already set this up." Complained Kankuro,

"This could be bearable...if we just ignore it for awhile till Christmas day..." Gaara said, thinking of many ways to get rid of the tree on Christmas night when everyone sleeps.

He almost laughed evilly, before noticing his siblings eyes on him for a second.

"...we need to get gifts." stated Kankuro, and this sentence is hell for Gaara who have almost zero experience social of what his siblings wanted.

* * *

It was two days before Christmas Eve, before Sakura came across a store at the end of the village that have what she been looking for, her Uchiha teammate. The man who she guess what the owner saw her and signal her inside. Sakura entered the store carefully, all of her senses are on full alert, seeing that the man was dark looking and the surroundings inside the store was dim and creepy looking.

"Looking for a gift, Miss?" He asked ever so innocently,

"Yes, in fact I am. I'm looking for a gift for a teammate of mine." She said,

"A boy I hoped?"

Sakura nodded her head and the store owner reached below his desk and pull out something in a old rag out looking box. "I have something he might like." He said, opening the box revealing a original kunai knife. "Yeah sorry, but we all have tons of kunai." Sakura said annoyed, about to leave.

"Its not a normal weapon, Miss. Legend says that whom ever holds this kunai will become the most powerful ninja in our lands." The owner said.

'Sasuke loves power.'

"I take it, how much?" Sakura said, reaching into her pocket for the money.

"No price."

"Huh?"  
"You just have to win a battle of strength to get it." The owner said, with a wick smile and everything around them grew dark.

"Shit."

* * *

" A gaint fan, check." Gaara said, checking off items from his list that he made two days ago. He was now standing inside a store, and many people giving him strange looks. He just ignore them.

"A brain..How the hell am I going to get a brain?" Gaara cursed, just as a man bumped into one another with a citizen. He could use sand coffin on the poor guy and gather the brain.

No...No..he couldn't kill anymore anyway. He just have to get Kankuro something else, something with more value. He picked up the fan with ease, and walk around the store for anything.

X-x-X-x

In a short distance from Gaara, hiding behind a carriage cart, sits Temari and Kankuro.

"OMG he's doing it!?" Temari screams surprised, only to be shut up by Kankuro's hand suddenly.

"Shhh" He whispered to his sister.

* * *

She couldn't see or hear anything at all, but her senses told her that he was still there hiding waiting to strike her when she put her guard down any second now.

'This idiot...but..I need Sasuke-kun's gift.'

"Oh I think I'm going to faint. I'm so scared, I'm weak against the dark." Sakura said fake, falling onto her knees, just then the owner came behind her- "Your weak are you girl?" He said laughing evilly, aiming a kick towards Sakura back. Sakura smirked, "Your stupid are you?" She asked, in a second her fist connected to the owner's rib caged and he flew towards the wall fast.

"I win." Sakura said brightly, when the lights just came on around her showing her what kind of damage she just did.

* * *

It was Christmas day at last and the Rookie 9 decided to meet in one location to exchange gifts.

"T-This is for you, N-Naruto-kun" young Hinata said nervously, handed Naruto a perfect wrap gift before running off towards her teammates.

"That is very nice of her," Sakura said nicely, passing a wrap gift to her sensei, who just pop in out of no where in a puff of smoke. She passed a small gift to Naruto and another to Sasuke.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." Kakashi said warmly, handing her and the rest of his team a VERY small gift. p

"Your welcome." They started to open their gifts.

Kakashi almost choked when he receive another mask. Plain and black and he sweat drop. He have millions at home, but of course he couldn't complain. "This is really helpful." Kakashi said unease.

After Naruto opened his gift, he tackled Sakura in a huge hug cheerfully. "Thanks Sakura-chan!" He said excitedly showing off his new Ramen t-shirt.

Sasuke opened his gift last..He took a closer look at it..a kunai?  
"Thanks...I guess." he said at last.

"Oh its not a normal Kunai knife Sasuke-kun. They said that if you hold this kunai knife, you will become the next powerful ninja in our land." Sakura said.

"Here, this is for you." Naruto said almost forgot, he gave Sakura a small wrap gift.

Sasuke just walked unease to her.

"I have nothing..." He said.

Sakura smiled, "Its alright, Sasuke-kun." She said, but then Sasuke did the unexpectedly. He kissed Sakura's cheek softly.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan." He said, his cheeks was red in a moment.

Sakura receives a red ribbon from Naruto, and a photo of team 7 from Kakashi. From Sasuke..she received her first kiss.

and she was happy.

* * *

"Gaara! Really you shouldn't have." Temari said admiring her new fan that her dear little brother bought her, while Kankuro sits in the corner rudely, staring at his puppet action figure. "Yes Gaara you shouldn't have." He muttered.

**The End**

_Please review, this is unbeta._

_I wrote this fanfic for a friend of mine, XxMidnightMelodyMistrssxX  
. im kinda bad at writing oneshots, but at least i tried._

_anyway Merry Christmas Everyone and A Happy New Year :)_


End file.
